The Special Operations Squad Goes to the Jinzo Lake
by TheSleepDeprivedBookNerd
Summary: It is Mikasa's birthday, and Hange thinks that the squad should go to the Jinzo Lake, a man-made lake that was constructed before the walls were built, to celebrate. However, Hange's real intention for the trip is to bring Mikasa and Levi together (following Chief Erwin's command). This trip will bring the entire squad closer than they had ever were before.
1. The First Night at the Jinzo Lake

**AN: I'm sorry this sucks so much. I have absolutely no writing talent, but I tried to make something. If this hurts your eyes too much, I apologize. This is my first story, and if there is one person who doesn't pull an Oedipus after reading my awful words and wants me to continue writing this story, tell me. This is part of a series called "The Birthdays of the Scouting Legion." I will update a new chapter every Monday.  
**

* * *

Hange anxiously knocked on Erwin's door, and then let herself in. The commander looked up at Hange from his leather seat behind his desk. "Commander Hange, please sit down." Erwin warmly stated. "Chief Erwin," Hange said, barely containing her zeal, "Tomorrow is the birthday of Mikasa Ackerman." Erwin nodded at this. "Tomorrow is the day our issue comes to an end; That is if we play our cards right." He calmly replied. "Tomorrow will be the day Corporal Levi realizes his true feelings." Erwin added. Suddenly, Hange jumped out of her seat. "Oh, yes that's it!" Hange wickedly smiled at Chief Erwin. "We can go to the Jinzō Lake! This way I can make a game of things and bring those two together." Hange grinned. "Isn't that the lake humanity made as a tourist attraction?" Chief Erwin asked. "Yes it is! Now, what do you say?" Hange said, with a glint in her eye that told Erwin she already had a plan in mind. "That sounds perfect. I have a feeling our plans will not fail." Erwin replied as he folded his hands together.

* * *

Levi was just finishing putting on his cravat, when there was a sudden crash from outside. "What the hell did those brats do now?" He mumbled to himself as he walked towards his bedroom window. Outside the castle were Eren and Jean, who were fighting next to a fallen clothesline pole. Levi stared in horror at the now mud covered bed sheets that were once white. _Now they'll get it. _Levi thought to himself as he opened the window. "Yeager! Kirstien! You two brats have double cleaning chores for the entire month!" He yelled at them out of his window with a smirk. Then, he closed his window without seeing their reaction to the horrendous news. Levi looked over at his mirror another time, wanting to look as pristine and proper as he could, especially because it was a special day. It was Mikasa's birthday.

Levi was walking towards the dining room surprisingly fast, considering he usually walked slowly as he inspected the conditions of every inch of the halls on his way there. Yet now, he wanted to get to the dining hall earlier today to see Mikasa on her special day. _What am I talking about? I'm just really hungry! _Levi thought to himself as he realized what he had thought been thinking. When he got to the dining hall, Mikasa wasn't there. Levi tried to hide his disappointment as he sat in his usual seat. Levi actually felt excited about something that wasn't cleaning related; He wanted to give Mikasa his birthday gift. Levi put his hand into his pocket to make sure his gift was there. He pulled out a Survey Corps necklace out of his pocket, and sighed in relief.

Eren and Armin were going into the dining hall, and when they arrived, they walked towards the table where Levi, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, and Krista were sitting. "Good morning, Captain Levi!" Eren and Armin said in unison, causing Levi to look up at them from his tea. "Good Morning." He bluntly replied. "Wow, Captain is quite talkative today!" Jean exclaimed. "He didn't even call them brats!" He added before receiving a glare from Levi. Eren and Armin sat down right as Mikasa walked in. "Hey Mikasa! Happy birthday!" Eren said as he stood up from his seat. Mikasa covered her face with her red scarf. "Thank you, Eren. Good Morning, everyone." She said as she took the only other seat next to Eren, which was also next to Levi.

Levi tried to look at Mikasa without drawing any attention to himself. _She is so beautiful. _He held his cup by the rim and quietly drank his tea. "So, are we doing anything to celebrate your birthday, Mikasa?" Marco enthusiastically asked. "I don't really care for my birthday. It's just another day after all." Mikasa replied. "In the Survey Corps, birthdays are somewhat a bigger deal." Levi said in his usual monotone voice. He looked up when he heard Hange approaching. "Happy birthday." Hange said."I was thinking that for your birthday we could all go to the Jinzō Lake!" Hange grinned. "I don't really know…" Mikasa began, before being interrupted by Eren. "I think that sounds really fun." Eren smiled. "Well, I guess we can go." Mikasa agreed. Everyone but Levi smiled and laughed with anticipation of the idea. Even though Yeager had not done anything wrong, the way that Eren didn't seem to notice the way that Mikasa followed him around annoyed Levi. _Why does she always agree with whatever Yeager says? He is not worthy of her! _"Corporal, won't you come with us?" Historia asked him. _Since Mikasa is going, I'll go too. _"Yes, you brat." Levi replied. "Yes! Alright, come back in an hour. Make sure you have everything you need for two nights. I'll bring the tents." Hange said. _I hope I can get some extra cleaning done by then…._

* * *

Levi had finished his packing quickly, and spent the rest of the hour cleaning his living quarters. Now, he was waiting outside the castle with Sasha, Jean, Christa, Marco, and Connie. "Wow, Captain, you sure do have a lot of stuff with you." Jean said. "Do you have a problem with that, brat?" Levi said as he shot Jean a glare. "No, of course not!" Jean nervously laughed. _What a brat. _Just then, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and Hange came. "Okay, make sure your things are in the carriage and grab a horse. Let's go!" Hange said as she got on her horse, and began to lead the way. Everyone began riding off behind her, and Levi followed.

Hange, as planned had only brought five tents. This way, she and Levi had to share with someone because they had the bigger tents. "Hange, you idiot!" Levi grumbled. "Whoops…" Hange said with a chuckle. No one wanted to sleep in the same tent with either of the two; Levi for obvious reasons, and Hange because she was just crazy. Everyone ran into a tent and claimed their territory; Even Armin left Mikasa and Eren. They were the only two left. "Being in the same situation as them must suck. Corporal Levi will probably be cleaning everything, and obsessing over the smallest fingerprints. If Eren slept within a twenty meter range from Hange, she would conduct experiments on him in his sleep." Jean snickered. "That's not very nice, Jean!" The other tent occupant, Marco said. "Eren, why don't you come with me?" Hange said as she pulled and his belongings with her and into her tent, without waiting for a response from him. Levi sighed to himself and looked at Mikasa.

They were beginning to move their trunks and items inside the huge green tent, and after Mikasa finished bringing her few things inside, she began to lift one of the larger of Levi's trunks. "Oi, what are you doing, you brat?" Levi asked, looking at the raven-haired girl. He had just come back from the inside of the tent. "What do you think I'm doing? I am helping you bring your things inside." Mikasa said with a smirk as she stood at the entrance which was now blocked by the short captain as he looked at her with his usual blank expression. "Why is that? I am perfectly capable of carrying my own belongings." The captain said as he took the trunk Mikasa was formerly holding. "It didn't seem like you could reach the handle for them, you midget." Mikasa said as she walked into the tent and sat down on her mat. Levi had begun unpacking his things, and it turned out that most of his trunks were only filled with cleaning supplies. Levi actually looked giddy; he was even smiling as he placed his supplies in their spots. Mikasa knew that he was a clean freak, but this is just crazy. They were only staying here for two days. _Is he serious? _Yes he was.

* * *

"I have an idea!" Hange yelled after everyone had gone outside of their tents to meet up with each other. They were all wearing shorts and clothes they didn't mind getting wet. Everyone but Levi groaned because of their experiences with Hange's painful ideas. "Why don't we play a game of catch? Let's make two teams!" Hange grinned because this was part of her and Erwin's plan. "That actually sounds pretty fun!" Marco smiled, his freckles shining in the sunlight. "It doesn't even sound painful, Hange!" Connie said lightheartedly. "Why don't we add some stipulations, and make this a little fun?" Hange laughed, although it was a quite scary laugh. "Losing team has to do whatever the winning team says." Jean said with a smirk. "There goes the painless part…" Krista said with a nervous laugh.

"Let's make team Captain Levi and a team for Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa can choose her team and Levi can get everyone else." Hange suggested. "Alright; I'll choose Eren, Armin, Jean, and Marco for my team." Mikasa said as she adjusted her red scarf, which she still wore despite being on the grass next to a lake. "Let's go!" Hange said as she ran into the shore of the lake.

Everyone was having fun playing catch, well mostly everyone. Meanwhile everyone was enjoying themselves, and having a good time, Mikasa and Levi were taking this game too seriously. They were making flips and running up to the ball to catch it. When they were the ones throwing the ball, they threw it so hard, whoever caught it fell over. One time, Levi had thrown the ball to Marco, and Marco fell backwards and his pants fell down too. Jean's ears turned red when he saw this. _He even has freckles on his… _Marco was so embarrassed he ran away, with Jean following him. They had played for about half an hour, when Eren did not catch the ball and Mikasa's team had lost. "Ha! Eren, it was easier to beat you than I expected." Sasha giggled jumping up and down in glee. Even Levi had to comment on Eren's loss, "Oi, Yeager, I expected at least some challenge. But that game insulted that expectation. You were too easy to beat." Levi said with a bland expression. "Shut up, Captain Shorty." Mikasa grumbled, giving Levi a death stare the same as his response to this comment. Jean and Marco came back now, looking suspicious as they walked quickly and wouldn't look at each other. Hange eyed them as they came to the group. _I wonder what happened with them. Wait. What if they…? Oh, this trip is already a lot more entertaining than I expected! _"Now let's choose what each member of the losing team has to do for us!" Krista said as she nudged Connie. "Jean, you have to do my chores for the next two weeks!" Krista said nodding her head along with Connie. Jean looked at Levi with a terrified expression. He already had twice the amount of cleaning to do before this and now he would have to do that much more cleaning and that meant more judgment and insult from Levi for his 'disgusting' work. "Marco, my dear friend," Sasha said with drool coming out of her mouth. "You have to give me half of your food portions until next month." Marco gave a nervous smile and nodded. "Eren," Hange said getting one of her crazy looks. "You have to let me do several experiments on you at a time of my choosing." Mikasa bit her lip and snarled at Hange, "He doesn't have to do anything! I won't allow it." Levi rolled his eyes and said to the raven-haired girl, "Yes he does, you brat. You don't have to do anything, Ackerman. That is only because it is your birthday. You too, Arlert. If you two were as annoying as Yeager, I would make punish you brats."

* * *

Everyone returned to their tents after the long day. When they were leaving, Hange gave them all articles of clothing that she said were water-proof. Mikasa had sat down on her mat inside Levi's tent, and he sipped some tea that Armin had made for him using the fire outside the tents. "Did you have a good time today, Ackerman?" Levi said out of nowhere, causing Mikasa's eyes to widen. Levi never showed an interest in the feelings of anyone. "I…" Mikasa began to think back to when she and Eren were walking back to their tents. Despite Mikasa's hopes of him thinking of her in the way she thought of him, when they were going back to their tents, all he'd done was smile and say goodbye and go to the tent he shared with Hange. Mikasa had begun to cry thinking back to her major disappointment. Levi, seeing her tears, stood up from his chair, and sat next to where Mikasa was sitting. His eyes showed concern, "Mikasa, what is wrong?" Levi's voice was soft and he stayed next to Mikasa. Mikasa's cheeks burned, and she pulled up her scarf to cover her cheeks. "Nothing. I'm fine." Levi frowned but didn't say anything about it. Levi's hand went into the pocket of his pants. He made a shocked expression, and began to speak, "I forgot to give you something." He took his hand out and held up a Survey Corps necklace. "Do you like it?" Mikasa nodded, and the captain turned her around. His warm hands held up her hair, and remained there. Mikasa began to blush but couldn't cover her face with her scarf. Then, Levi's hands slowly went to her neck and put the necklace on her. He still didn't move his hands right away. "Get some rest, you're probably tired."

* * *

Late at night, Mikasa woke to the sound of a voice. She sat up and saw Levi sleeping, while muttering to himself. She quietly began to crawl to his mat. She couldn't make out exactly what he was saying, but she heard the words, "Petra... Erd... So sorry..."

Mikasa's eyes widened. Eren had told her about the old Survey Corps team. She knew that Petra was on it, and the entire team besides Levi and Eren was killed by the Female Titan during the last expedition. Mikasa sat next to the captain, and gasped at the awaiting surprise. Tears were streaming out of Levi's eyes, and Mikasa instantly had the urge to comfort him. Mikasa didn't do anything for a while. She spent some time admiring his angelic. Although she had always known he was handsome, Levi looked beautiful without his constant scowl consuming his face. After coming out of her trance, Mikasa put out her hand and began to gently take away the tears from Levi's face with her calloused finger. The captain instantly woke up, but when he saw it was only Mikasa his face softened. Levi didn't say anything to her. Instead he embraced her, with tears streaming down his face. Mikasa didn't stop him.


	2. The Next Day at the Jinzo Lake

**A/N: Hi! This is the last chapter and is a bit longer than the first. **

**I have several things to say that I forgot to say in the last chapter because I am really stupid. Please assume that Mikasa is way older than 15. Also, in my story, Marco is alive and in Squad Levi. This is because we all need Freckled Jesus in our lives.**

**I would like to thank everyone who read my story. It means a lot to me that people liked and reviewed it. Thanks for the support! :)**

* * *

Levi woke up from the sounds of leaves rustling, the sunlight streaming into the tent through its thin walls, and the noises of laughs and splashes of water from outside the tent's temporary barriers made of tough, green material. Levi couldn't help but smile inwardly at the current joy of his squad. Although he never showed it, his new squad comforted him. This was not because they joke around with him. Sure, they are fantastic cleaners (not counting Jean and Eren), but they can still laugh and smile, even after the hell they'd been through. They have seen soldiers being at the mercy of titans, and comrades that had been driven to insanity through the fear of that possibility. But they can still crack a joke, and play around; and that made him happy. It warmed his stone cold heart that they are taking advantage of the remaining years of their lives, instead of falling victim to their fear. Everyone should live their lives to the fullest, because one day they will die, regretting all the wrong choices they've made and all the opportunities they missed in life. Levi knew this all too well. He'd seen countless soldiers who would never go out, and enjoy their time left in this world. They had always told him they were going to die soon and efforts put into living would be wasted. All these thoughts flew through Levi's mind at a speed faster than him on 3DMG. Then, all of his thoughts came to a halt when he felt a small and quick breath reach the back of his neck.

Levi's body went stiff as he quickly assessed the situation. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before, but there was someone behind him, with a strong yet delicate-looking hand placed on his chest and a leg wrapped around him. He slowly turned his head over to see who they belonged to. Mikasa Ackerman lay beside him, with a peaceful expression on her sleeping face. Levi couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. He had always known she was beautiful, but when she wasn't scowling, it intensified immensely. Levi continued to look at the raven-haired girl's face as he thought back to the events of last night. The only occurrence that had any possibility of leading to the current circumstances was when she came to comfort him after his nightmares. Levi had thought this was a dream- something comforting after the nightmares that had reoccurred every night since the last expedition. The nightmares of his old squad dying again, except this time before his eyes. When they were dying they would ask him he couldn't live up to his title as Humanity's Strongest Soldier and save their lives. However, this night Mikasa woke him up and held the Corporal as he broke down, embracing her. After a few minutes, she told the captain to sleep and walked back to her sleeping mat. Regardless of why she was here, next to him, Levi knew he had to wake her up.

Unsure of how he should wake her, Levi awkwardly poked the arm Mikasa had around him. It was pretty rough, since Levi didn't want her to think he was fondling her once Mikasa finally awakened. Mikasa stirred, and woke up. When she saw his face, her piercing grey eyes widened. She immediately removed her arm and leg from around him and stood up with red spreading across her face. "C-Corporal Levi," Mikasa said avoiding looking in his eyes. The corporal couldn't help but be amused by the situation, although he didn't show it. He had never heard of Mikasa Ackerman, the girl worth a hundred soldiers, stuttering, much less seen her blush. Levi quietly took a deep breath before starting, "I don't want to know how this occurred, Ackerman, but make sure it does not happen again." Mikasa nodded, and pulled her red scarf up to cover her blushing cheeks.

* * *

(Hange's Point of View)

I stomped into my tent, and began kicking the air in frustration. After all of my hard work, the midget/clean freak had the audacity to mess everything up by telling Mikasa to not sleep beside him! Who does he think he is? Sure he is Humanity's Strongest and ridiculously attractive, but if he had known the extent that I had went to set the situation up, he'd show some respect.

In order to spy on the two, I had to cut a hole into a corner of the tent. I sat outside their tent all day as I looked inside. Everything was going decently. The corporal got Mikasa a gift for her birthday. I got so excited when he was putting it on her, because this was his chance to show his feelings for Mikasa. But, no, he had to mess it all up, and tell Mikasa to go to sleep. The midget is never going to get his first kiss at this rate! Luckily for him, he has me. Even if he didn't agree to it, I was going to fix everything.

It was from here that after they were sleeping I sprayed a gas into the tent that I was working on to knock titans unconscious. Upon our arrival to the lake, I wasn't sure whether the gas worked on humans because it was something I had only tested on titans. So to take precautions, I just tested it on Eren in his sleep. I'm sure he wouldn't mind this at all. Besides, if anything did go a bit wrong, he can just regenerate and grow back his limbs like last time, (meaning the day before yesterday) when an experiment with an explosive went wrong. He did spend the entire day without arms or legs, but at least he regenerated!

Anyways, the knock out gas seemed to work safely on humans (even though Eren isn't completely human...), so I walked over to the large tent, and sprayed a decent amount into it. I grew so excited about my plan that I began to laugh loudly. This caused some of the members of Squad Levi to stick their heads out of their tents and stare at me as if I turned into a titan before them. I am not crazy; I am just a genius instead. I ignored them and opened the door of Levi's tent, and closed it behind me.

After having successfully gotten into the tent, I performed a quick victory dance as I moved towards Mikasa. I pulled her with some difficulty (who knew unconscious bodies were this heavy?) towards where Levi was sleeping. I put Mikasa's left arm around his chest, and then I put her left leg around his. I grinned and gave myself a high-five. I walked out of the tent and sat down where I had previously made a hole in the tent so that I could look in there until I saw their reactions. Also, let me make it clear that this is not creepy. It is an experiment; and there is still a lot more to test.

* * *

The group was sitting at a picnic table that was next to the lake as they ate their breakfast. It was simpler than usual considering they were not at base. Everyone was joking around, besides Levi and Mikasa since they weren't exactly the joking type (or talking for that matter). Jean and Eren were arguing over who had better skills at killing titans. Armin and Marco were both trying to calm them both down. Sasha and Connie were eating a lot, and taking food out of the plates of others as they were competing to see who could eat the most with Historia was cheering them on. Hange kept looking at Levi and laughing. It was creeping him out, but this was normal behavior for the scientist.

Levi finished his tea, and placed it down holding the rim with all his fingers. "Oi, brat, get me more tea." He said towards no one in particular, since they were all brats (That may exclude Hange since she was something a little different…). Everyone immediately stopped talking, and looked at him. Eren nervously glanced at the corporal who was seated to his left and asked him, "Which one of us, sir?" Levi smirked at this; they were finally starting to learn that they were all brats. "I'll get it." Mikasa stood up from her seat next to Eren and walked towards Levi. She took the cup from his hand, and their fingers brushed. To Levi's horror, his heartbeat became faster. He made sure his feelings were unreadable, but somehow Hange knew. She looked at him with a grin and winked. Levi looked away and tried to drown out his surroundings. Hange always knew what he was feeling, even though he was always putting up walls around his emotions. But after he met the raven-haired girl, those walls started coming down.

Levi hadn't noticed Mikasa when she came back. She placed the tea in front of him, "Your tea, Corporal." This snapped his attention from his thoughts. "Thank you, Ackerman." Although he couldn't see her, Levi felt Hange, eying him down, still grinning.

* * *

Levi sat in a chair and sipped tea as he watched his squad playing games in the artificial lake. They were all wearing shorts and sleeveless tops that Hange had made that she claimed were more resistant to water than regular clothing; even Levi was wearing this. They were splashing in the clear water and swimming in the deeper part of the lake. It was a calm and peaceful surrounding. He looked at Mikasa from where he was, and noticed she was wearing her red scarf over the necklace he had given her. This bothered him more than it should, considering the scarf was something sentimental. It was surely more important to her than a necklace, from Levi of all people. Despite this, the fact that Mikasa preferred Eren over him breaks his heart. The more he thought about it, the more sure he was that he was falling for her.

As Levi continued to look at Mikasa, his thoughts drifted to this morning. His heart clenched at the memory of her arm and leg wrapped around him, and the electricity he felt when their fingertips touched during breakfast. Levi was filled with a desire to hold her hand, and feel her fingers once again. Levi scolded himself, knowing what he wanted was wrong; he was Mikasa's superior, and her safety was his responsibility. Another gap between them was that she would never feel that way about Levi; she was only now starting to forgive him for hitting Eren during his trial. There were countless barriers between them, and as much as he wanted them to come down, Levi knew in his heart that he had to let these feelings go. It wasn't going to do him any good. The last time he loved someone, it was Petra, and then she was killed, and he never got the opportunity to confess his love for her; she never knew that he loved her. Levi scoffed at himself for being such a hypocrite. Wasn't he the one talking about not missing opportunities and taking advantage of life's? Levi decided that he would tell Mikasa, while he still had the chance. But what was he going to do when she didn't feel the same way about him? Levi had no clue.

Hange saw Levi sulking as he sat outside of the water on his own and walked towards him. If he noticed her walking towards him, he didn't show it. "Why so sad?" Hange asked when she reached him. Levi looked at her and said "You scared me, shitty-glasses." Hange snorted at this, considering he never looked scared. Hange felt a little concerned, since he looked sad earlier. She sat down next to him on the picnic table, and nudged his arm with hers. "Come on, open up." Levi glared at her, silently wondering if he should. Hange playfully glared back.

Levi let out his famous 'Tch,' and gave in. "Fine, but if you tell anyone I will make sure you regret it."

"Alright, you can tell me what's going on now."

Hange could swear that there was a faint color of red appearing on the corporal's cheeks. "I have some feelings for Ackerman." Hange grinned at him, and patted herself on the back. Her plan worked.

"What kinds of feelings?" Hange said, acting as if she were clueless.

Levi glared at her, knowing she was faking it. "You know very well, four-eyes."

Hange chuckled and looked at the short man next to her and asked, "What are you going to do about it?" Levi looked to his side and said, "Nothing."

Hange waved a finger, as to suggest disagreement, and let out a tsk. "You are never getting kissed for the rest of your life at this rate." Levi had once told her that he'd never been kissed one time that they were drunk, and he had regretted it the next day because as soon as she found out, the entire Scouting Legion knew about it. He couldn't walk anywhere throughout the HQ without receiving snickers. This quickly stopped after he got a little mad and broke several people's noses.

"Shut the hell up."

"Do you want me to help you?" Hange said as she ruffled his hair.

Levi, looking defeated, shrugged. Hange smiled and told him, "First of all, spend time with her. You have to get to know her better. Why don't you go into the lake with everyone?"

"It's full of germs." Levi looked at Hange's shaking figure and scowled. "Stop laughing. I'll go into the lake, but if I contract some weird illness, I am blaming you." Levi stood up and began sauntering towards the water, with Hange skipping ahead of him. Everyone was gathered in a huddle, and they were talking between themselves.

When he got to them, he stepped next to Mikasa and listened to what Connie Springer was saying. "In my village, they play a game called truth, dare, and kiss. Do you guys want to play?" Levi inwardly scoffed at this. The game sounded pretty stupid. Jean looked at Springer and asked what the rules are.

"It's pretty simple. We go around in a circle and choose truth, dare, or kiss. If the person chooses truth, someone asks that person a question that the other person has to truthfully answer. If they choose dare someone dares them to anything they want, there are no restrictions. If they choose kiss, someone tells the person who to kiss."

Levi didn't think this was too bad, considering he can choose something over and over, make sure Hange doesn't choose what he does or answers, and never choose the 'kiss' option,

Connie forgot to add one thing, "Oh, and every time we go around, you have to choose something different."

_Crap._

Hange started laughing, as if she could read Levi's mind, and had a glint in her eyes that meant she was planning something. Levi glared at her, knowing this plan probably involved him and Mikasa.

Everyone was pretty excited to play this game, and Jean suggested they start right away. "Let's start at Eren." He snickered and waited for Eren to choose what he wanted to do. Eren angrily glared at Jean and chose dare. Connie dared him to swim across the entire lake 10 times.

Levi couldn't help but roll his eyes at the stupidity of this game. Deciding to punish them for his boredom, he agreed with Connie Springer; sort of. "That's an excellent idea, Springer. You can all swim across the lake 50 times." Everyone besides Mikasa, who was already starting, stood there like the brats they are and looked at him like the idiots they are. Levi got annoyed and expressed it, "Oi, brats! Do I need to repeat myself, or did your heads get replaced with shit?" Eren open his mouth, as if to speak, but his face became a parched white as he suddenly thought otherwise after Levi looked at him. He quickly mumbled something like "Yes, sir," and everyone quickly followed Mikasa's, who was already on her third lap, lead.

Levi didn't understand what it was about him that scared everyone away. When soldiers saw him walking in the hallways of HQ, they would quickly divert their course and go the opposite direction as he, as they averted their eyes from him. Once, Levi glanced at a soldier after he spilled some tea on the floor, and the man looked at him with an expression of that of a child who had seen a titan for the first time, and had a heart attack. The soldier lived, but has avoided Levi ever since.

There were few people who looked at him in the eye; those brave enough to do so always have an expression of fear plastered on their face. The only people who looked him in the eye were the people he was closest to. One of these people was Ackerman. When she looked at him, it was never in fear; she looked at him in the same way that she looked at everyone else. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

* * *

Levi stayed in his tent and waited for Mikasa to return. He was going to tell her about the way he felt about her today. He decided to clean the tent again, and this time he organized all of Mikasa's things as well. After he finished cleaning, he sat down and read some paperwork. Levi couldn't concentrate as he was continuously distracted by thoughts of Mikasa, and the sounds of his squad members talking around the campfire outside. Levi ignored them until he heard his and Mikasa's name mentioned in their conversation.

He heard the voice of Jean ask Mikasa, "Why was Corporal Levi looking at you all day, and blushing? You aren't doing him are you?" There was no response. There was suddenly an explosion of voices.

"Mikasa, how can you do something like that?"

"I heard that the captain always had a female in his squads to satisfy his _needs_."

"I heard from some older soldiers that the corporal has never been kissed. Hange told them."

Levi clutched his pen in fury until he heard Mikasa's voice. "I- I am not doing that! Why would you think that?"

He heard Eren's voice, "Then why are you blushing, Mikasa?"

"I-I" There was a pause as Mikasa stumbled for words. "I woke up next to him, and I had my leg and arm around him." There was a gasp. "We didn't do anything! It's all my fault." She stood up and walked towards her 3DMG. Putting it on she turned around and said "Don't follow me." Mikasa looked away from them and flew into the surrounding woods.

Levi heard the sounds of a 3DMG, and sighed. He placed his own on, and stepped out of his tent. Heads turned towards him and he shot them all a glare. "Where the hell did she go?" Historia pointed into the woods. He let out a tch, and looked into the woods. All Levi said was "Brats" as he went into the woods himself.

* * *

It didn't take Levi long to find her sitting on the branch of a tree, with her head against her knees as she shook violently. He slowed to a stop next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mikasa, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with watery eyes. "They thought that we were doing stuff. They said awful things about you." Mikasa gulped for air. "They said that you had women satisfy your needs."

Levi wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He tried to comfort her, as she had once comforted him. "That is not true." Levi let out a laugh. "You know, I really haven't had my first kiss." Mikasa smiled at this. "Me neither."

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Levi let out a breath before he began, "I have watched you for a long time. Since the moment I first saw you, I fell in love with your laugh, your smile, your frown, your strength. I fell in love with all of you." Mikasa quickly glanced down as she smiled and blushed. She held his hands before saying anything. "I love you too." They hesitantly moved closer to each other, but when their lips brushed, they were completely sure. They wrapped their arms around each other as they passionately kissed.

There was a rustle of leaves in the area. Hange popped her head over a branch, and when she saw them, she let out a loud squeal. Mikasa and Levi stopped their kissing as Levi glared at the scientist. His eyes softened once he remembered how she had helped him win over the love of his life. "Thanks, Shitty-Glasses."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this story. If not, that's completely fine too. Please let me know what you thought about it.  
**

**I am writing another fan fic that is about all of Hange's failed experiments. I'll try to upload a new chapter every Monday. School's starting soon, so I might be unable to upload as often.**

**Bye! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
